


I'll Cover You

by Mark Cohen (endlessformmostbeautiful)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Bisexuality, College Dropout, F/M, Film maker, High School, Just fuck me already, M/M, Other, Punk, Rent Musical, Teens, rent - Freeform, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessformmostbeautiful/pseuds/Mark%20Cohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finally snapped.  He's 19 and his parents still control his life.  He finally drops out of college.  It was killing his creativity.  He quickly flees to the safety of his friends, and to the starving artist lifestyle.  Mark hides himself in his work and friends and its a tough world out there, but with them, everything might be okay. (Involves Flashbacks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So I Dropped Out

"This was the last string. The last thing to get rid of your dependence on your parents. They had always been way to controlling anyway, no freedom of expression, a film maker who can not see. Get rid of this and you'll successfully cut yourself off from your over concerned family, those bastards, besides the occasional call to Cindy who I can at least stand. This was it. I could sever that string, I could taste the freedom in my mouth." I thought to myself as I completed the final step. And now I'm just another dropout.

It was done as I dropped, well more like slammed, the old wiry frames to the concrete ground and smashed in the lenses with the toe of my shoe. I twisted the bits of glass around as I rotated my ankles to successfully finish them off. I twist the wire into a ball as the ear pieces snap off in my hands. The last pair of glasses they had bought for me. The last piece of me that belonged to them. I had somehow scrounged up enough to buy myself a pair of thick black, rimmed glasses in a stronger prescription in a hope that my vision wouldn't deteriorate at a quick speed because I have no idea how long it'll be before I can afford new ones again. 

Last week i had dropped out of Brown, my parents' dream college, my personal hell, and at 19 i was finally free from their suffocating grip. My parents wanted me to become a lawyer, exactly like my dad, become another Jewish stereotype that I wouldn't be able to shake off. But I was taking film and journalism classes, attempting to avoid the temptation of the gay boys on campus, so I was always trying to distract myself, carrying around my heavy film camera that was my lifeline, that allowed me to document real life, even it was feeling more like fiction each day. I was disappointing them just as I always had since I was a kid, but for once I was somewhat happy. I was at least taking the classes I wanted. I had never been the jock son they wanted, the one that was going to date all the nice cheerleaders, while maintaining a 4.0, become a lawyer, and eventually settle-down with a nice Jewish girl. But I had run my school's newspaper, The Scarsdale High Chronicle, was on the tech crew for the school and local theaters (though I had managed to snag a role as Romeo once), and taken as many photography and English classes as possible, I was on the fast track to becoming a director or a journalist or a writer. I'm partly albino with white blond hair that becomes a bright ginger in the winter when there's little exposure to sunlight and when there is exposure to sunlight my skins translucent, I'm all skin and bones, no matter how much I eat. I just can't gain weight. They had even said they would be proud if I would join the swim team (though they decided it wasn't a true sport) but with my scrawny frame it was a sure fact that I would be picked on. Locker rooms were my downfall, I would be beat up and called a faggot. The one thing that they were proud of was Maureen, my girlfriend since my freshman year, and she wasn't actually who they thought she was, but then again neither was I. My high school years were spent sleeping with Maureen and sucking off older boys in the dark room, but they didn't really need to know about that part. I headed out to find a place to think and analyze myself and my situation. Tattered brown canvas messenger bag slung across my body that I bought with a paycheck from babysitting the annoying neighbor brats at 15, over my side, the heavy weight of my camera comforting my dry hands, the blue and white striped scarf wrapped tightly around my neck protecting me from the real world, a striped sweater, cords, and a beaten-up jacket. I'm 19, alone on the streets of New York, where I've only ever been one time before, just hoping that I'll reach the area where there's a possibility that I might bump into a friend, in 20 degree weather, with $40 dollars in a wallet in my pocket. If I get lost I'm screwed. Vulnerability is a mans worst nightmare. But I spot my destination in the distance. 

A little cafe, just outside of Alphabet city. It was called the Life Cafe and I slightly remembered Roger and Maureen talking about this place when they came back home to Scarsdale their first winter break in college. Both of them were two years my senior and Roger had decided to drop out after that semester, going back to New York and becoming a rock star, he was, well is amazing. He's the best guitarist I've ever met, well except for when he's playing Musetta's Waltz while he's procrastinating. Maureen eventually dropped out as well, hoping to pursue an acting career, but it never worked and she mostly just does protests now. Maureen and I have been together since I was a freshman, basically she took everything from me and left nothing for me. She was my first everything as well. However, Maureen was known to cheat and I suspect that she has been, but when you need to get laid, you NEED to get laid. I slightly hoped that it was empty, but it wasn’t, and the bar tender looked very familiar. 

Cropped, bleach blond, spiked up hair, tattoos, and stubble appeared behind the bar as I made my way towards it. I sit down on a stool and nonchalantly throw my bag on the ground while setting my camera down on the counter, leaving it rolling, hoping to get some good footage of the man who hated his own face. The bar tender kept his head down focusing on cleaning a glass as he took my order.  
“So what can I get for you?” A deep voice asks.  
“Well I was sorta hoping that I could bunk with you for awhile.” I say casually knowing the owner of the voice as he slowly looks up, slightly startled.  
Roger practically pounces over the bar as he grabs me.  
”MARK YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” He demands of me.  
“Dropped out of Brown, ignoring my family need a place to be.” I smile as he lets go of the suffocating hug I was pulled into.  
I stand a 5’8 to his 6’2 and he looks like he could snap me like a twig. Track marks cover his arms, a habit he had picked up his first year here.  
“Drop out? Nice. Yeah you can bunk, as long as you want man. Holy shit we have so damn much to catch up on” I sit there and talk with roger until his shift ends. 

“Welcome my short albino friend, to hell” he announces as we mount the stairs to his loft. It’s bare and cold as fuck but also dirty as hell. “Look Mark you need to know something.” He begins as he slides the door back.  
“Obviously Maureen’s been cheating on you, but this time, there’s a lawyer named Joanne.” I shake it off as footsteps thunder in the hall. “ROGER OPEN UP DAMNIT!” A woman tells. The door flings open and Maureen runs in, running at me at full speed.  
“Your parents called, said you dropped out didn’t know where you were. I figured this was probably where!” Maureen squealed through kissing me. Behind this all Roger is faking gagging on a dick and I flip him the bird as Maureen drags me off.  
“ROGER WHERE CAN WE UM CONTINUE THIS?” Maureen shouts at him as he laughs it off pointing us straight down the hall to a bedroom.

I'm quaking under Maureen’s touch, I hadn’t gotten laid for the past 4 months, because Maureen doesn’t come home for Thanksgiving anymore, yet she manages to be home most of the summer. Maureen’s touch on me was so much better than my own hand on my dick jacking off to old pictures,alone.  
“So how you been?” I ask her as I slam the door and push her onto the bed.  
“Great. Missing you though, when’d you get so rough hmm?” She practically purrs as I quickly pounces upon her sending her back on the bed in a fit of giggles as my fingers fumble to unbutton her shirt even slightly to get to her smooth flesh.  
“I had lots of time alone, and honestly jacking off in a dorm room can leave you depraved of.... well everything.” I joke as I slowly plants kisses along her collar bones and full breasts. This is an era of no-bras in her mind, and I constantly thank God for that. I bite the soft flesh and roll it between my teeth as her breaths quicken and she continues trying to make conversation.  
“So you …. dropped out…. hmm?” she manages between moans.  
“Couldn’t deal with it. They were stunting my… creativity. Deadlines... weren't allowing me to... fully reach potential.” I mumble into her skin as I work my way back up to her mouth and resume unbuttoning her shirt as her hands fist through my hair.  
As her shirt is discarded I quickly realize my dick is digging into her leg through my jeans and even the slightly brush is driving me mad. Maureen’s hands tug and snake my sweater off as she flips us over, and she's suddenly on top.  
“Maureen what?” I question. I'm being straddled at the hips by this, this, goddess. I had planned on taking control.  
“Oh shut up you haven’t gotten laid in months and I wanna make this fun.” She says as she trails kisses down my chest and stomach as her fingers trace circles upon my ever growing erection. Quickly I have my pants off because I can’t take this anymore. I'm still wearing one layer too many for my liking. 

Hers were quickly off too, however with a sudden adrenaline rush I have her pinned underneath me, my hips grinding slowly into hers as she whimpers in ecstasy. As I pull out my scarf and wave it in her face with a hopefully seductive look.  
“Oh shit Mark, maybe you should have less sex, because kinky Mark is extremely hot.” she mutters as her hands are tied ever so carefully above her. "I swear to God if I have any less sex than I already am, my dick will explode." I answer quickly though, because I'm not sure how long I can last seeing her like this.  
She is so beautiful, her chest rising and falling rapidly, sprawled out on my bed, soft, curvy, and topless, and I really wanna rip those lace panties off with my teeth, because thats a layer thats separating us from each other's warmth that I so desire. I quickly launch myself onto her, kissing her everywhere, as she laughs and shivers at my cold touch in this freezing loft. The one thing I like about the cold, is just how sensitive it makes you.

My fingers are rubbing circles against her clit as I make her moans into my mouth. She’s desperate and so am I, neither of us can take this anymore and as I slowly pull off my boxers attempting to tease her, she squirms trying to get rid of her panties, I realize how much I missed my friends. 

As I enter her, a rhythm is quickly found and within moments I've reached my breaking point and so has she, and she tightens on me. She screams my name so loud, that I don't think I'll have to introduce myself to my new neighbors. I'm coming undone around Maureen who has somehow managed to free herself of the restraints and she holds me.  
“Welcome back.” She whispers as I roll off of her and into her arms.  
I can almost swear I can hear Roger laughing at my deprivation being quenched.

I did manage to get some good film of Roger, the happiest I had seen him since that one night freshman year.


	2. Needy, Hungry Little Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of Mark's Flashbacks.

Little Freshman Mark, was needy and willing to do anything for Maureen's undivided attention. He had just enough acquaintances to get invited to the end of the school year party at some rich kids house, he couldn't necessarily slam him for being rich, I mean, Mark's dad was a lawyer and made decent money as well.

He had convinced himself,that he could get some good shots off his camera by coming here. The drugs and alcohol were rampant for a small town, some of the stuff he didn't even know the name of. Mark had learned so much about life and himself this year, that if he was touched the right way then he... he didn't want to think of that currently, he had discovered how to make Maureen scream his name so loud that his dad was excited at finding out his son wasn't gay (Mark had always been very close to a boy in his class, well until he was called a faggot, and then he joined in on calling Mark a faggot.), he had also found out that he was attracted to just people no matter the gender, little bisexual, sexually deprived Marky. He discovered the latter because of a dare from Maureen who had dragged him to this party. He wondered where she was, but that thought was stopped as she popped up and grabbed him by his arm.  
“Marky!!!” She squealed as she started kissing him. She was a junior, 2 years his senior, about 5’6 (someone was finally shorter than him), very curvy, and drove him insane. They had been a thing since the beginning of the school year and what a wild year that had been, he lost his virginity to her two days into the school year, and they were fucking non-stop since. Everything she had said, he did. Which is how he ended up in this game of truth or dare. Plastic cup in hand full of the remainder of Stoli from an empty bottle of Stoli that was spun around the floor as Mark and Maureen, Maureen with her head resting on his shoulder and Mark with a hand stroking her thigh, sat in a giant circle full of other students that he thought he had seen around school, one of them stood out though. Shaggy dirty blond hair on a nice frame covered by a leather jacket with skillfully applied eyeliner that made his heart thump wildly. This gorgeous boy was making him drool, and Maureen noticed. She hit Mark. 

“Its your turn cutie” she whispered at Mark.  
“Truth or Dare Marky”  
“Dare"  
Mark reached out to spin the bottle. He stared at it, scared of where it would land, mostly hoping it would land on Maureen because that would be an easy dare for him, but it didn’t. It landed on eyeliner and leather sitting across from him.  
Maureen and several others started whispering thinking up something for him to do.  
“He’s only a freshman remember?” He hears Maureen reminding them.  
Leave it to Maureen to try to help him out, what if he didn't want help though? What if he wanted to do whatever with eyeliner boy.  
“Okay Marky, simple, just trade an article of clothing with Roger and then leave one article off” Maureen says teasing at the edge of his shirt.  
Mark’s cheeks blushed as he and Roger were sent off to a room to trade clothing.  
“So Mark, you and Maureen eh? I’m Roger, she’s pretty cool I guess.” Roger says as the door closes.  
“You do know what she actually wanted to happen don’t you?” Mark heres himself say abruptly.  
“I’m assuming it has something to do with the fact that you’re called a faggot daily.” Roger smirks.  
“Well you wear too much eyeliner for you to be straight.” Mark sneers, and all of a sudden Mark’s mouth is on Roger’s and neither of them knew who initiated this. He hears Maureen giggling in the hall way.  
“Hey guys, um just leave them be lets continue on.” She laughs as she leaves. Maureen likes to leave Mark in situations that she can, and will use against him. It's part of her personality, letting people get attached before she hurts them, and they're still begging for more because, well, she's Maureen.  
For once he ignores her.  
Roger's emerald eyes are glistening, full of lust, and Mark's icy blues are piercing Roger's heart.  
Mark’s lips are soon red and swollen, but Roger’s are even worse. Roger's lips are tough and pink and taste slightly of cheap beer. He has Roger pushed down on a desk that they're the same height. Mark's hands are looping around Roger's back pants pockets and Roger's are fisting through Mark's once carefully gelled hair, and Roger's moaning his name.  
“Shit Mark, get around much?” Roger laughs as the smaller boy continues on, but now there's more as Roger feels Mark’s cold hands shoot under his shirt. Mark’s hard as hell but he knows better. His little hands ball up into fists that try and tear the fabric of the sleeveless rock band tee off the rock god's body.  
Finally Roger’s shirt is off after all the tugging in-between kissing.  
“Now we need to get yours off.” Roger teases as he starts kissing down Mark’s neck as hands slide his shirt off. A yellow and red striped shirt clings to his sweaty chest as Roger pulls it off. His mom bought it for him, and Mark so wishes she could see what was happening to make it haphazardly tumblr to the ground as Roger's kisses continue down his stomach to a trail of soft, light ginger hair that goes further down than Roger is allowed to currently.  
“Roger…. “ Mark’s voice cracks as he tries to talk, panting against the older boys body. What was he doing? Why was Maureen doing this, again?  
“We can’t actually do…erm.... that… currently… um Maureen” he manages as his pants are being undone and falling around his skinny ankles.  
“Shit um yeah.” Roger says pulling back.  
Mark pulls him back and delivers a quick kiss to Roger’s mouth before speaking again  
“We still have to trade something, how ‘bout pants.”  
he suggests.  
Roger laughs and allows Mark to pull off his jeans painstakingly slow.  
"Tease" he mutters under a laugh that causes Mark to stick his tongue out at him, acting more like a 5 year old than a 15 year old.  
Roger's dick is hard and bulging and straining against his boxers, and Mark does feels like a tease, but realizes Roger is too so he can’t be the only tease here.  
Mark’s pants are about 3 inches too short for Roger and Roger’s puddle at Mark’s feet causing him to step on them as he walks.  
“Hey Marky, Guess what?” Roger asked.  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m literally in your pants.” Roger laughs.  
“You can take that as an invitation for later tonight.” Mark whispers in Roger’s ear attempting to seduce him before kissing his mouth again, and as his tongue slides into Roger’s mouth he feels Roger smile.  
“You wanna get out of here?” Roger suggests and Mark Nods. "You're such a needy boy." Roger smirks, though this slightly pisses Mark off. "Excuse me, but who was the one moaning my name so loud that everyone knows what was happening?" Mark replies snidely. "Oh shut up, you're cute. All needy and hungry for me, I'd go so far as to say you NEED me." Roger says brushing one last kiss upon his lips.  
Maureen’s been cheating this whole year and this has been obvious, so as the boys rush out to continue the game he decides its his turn.  
Shirts in pocket the boys emerge from the room, Mark’s head hung low as he realizes he has welts on his chest from Roger.  
“I’m assuming you’re going home with him?” Maureen encourages as soon as he sits down. Mark grins sheepishly, and wonders why Maureen encourages this horny 15 year old to sleep with everyone but is slightly grateful.


End file.
